masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Infobox weapon (ME3)
The N7 Valkyrie 1, where you use the light blue, I think looks best. I feel it really helps differentiate that it's new game content concerned and frankly looks nicer against the background in my opinion. Oh and great work as usual.--Xaero Dumort 08:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, thanks. Work in progress obviously. I'm just experimenting with how we can display ME3 weapons, since they display their stats in bars. :I'm guessing that with the PC version people will be able to extract actual numbers, but I think we should display it the way the game does, if not on its own, then at least alongside raw numbers. :I've been playing with the colours, since I like the idea of using the game's colours. We don't do that universally, so I'm not sure what people will prefer, so I've made a version with the standard colours, and one with a mix.JakePT 08:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm liking the layout of it. It's works really well, it stands out, an important factor in my mind. Good work, mate Bluegear93 12:17, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Help Hey all, I'm trying to make this idea work, but I'm running into issues with Firefox. For some reason it insists on putting an extra pixel of spacing above the bar in the last attribute. See the accuracy bar, how the light blue bar has an extra pixel of spacing above it. (Firefox on the left, Safari/Chrome on the right). http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/ViperFirefox.png http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v637/NeoRicen/ViperWebkit.png The weird thing is the code is exactly the same, apart from the different parameter name (eg. Accuracy vs Damage) for each row. If I swap the Damage and Accuracy rows, it becomes the Damage row that has the extra spacing. Anyone have any ideas? Feel free to dig around my code on User:JakePT/Sandbox/ME3_Weapon. PS: Look at Firefox's text rendering. Yuck! JakePT 05:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Kind of obvious question, but have you tried, shrinking the the space the code is putting out? If it is set for a one pixel space, have you tried changing it to a 0 pixel? Also, will inner bars curve just as the outer casing does?--Xaero Dumort 06:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :*edit* It looks good on Firefox if you put it at .5px but it doesn't work on Safari/Chrome. So one of the browsers will have to suffer. Despite my preference, Firefox should take the hit. But I just changed it back to 1px and now it looks fine on Firefox. Did 1px looked bad, previewed .5px looked good, went back and did it again with 1px, looked good. --Xaero Dumort 06:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That's the weird thing. Putting the number in manually on the Template doesn't have the issue, but when using the template on another page and putting in data causes the issue. See User:JakePT/Sandbox/ME3_Weapon_Test JakePT 07:03, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Update: Never mind, problem solved. I had defined the height of the light blue div in ems (1.5em), since it was originally line-height, but I changed it to px and now it renders the same in both browsers. Looking back, 1.5ems registered as 19.7 pixels, obviously webkit rounded that up to 20, but Firefox, on the last one only for some reason, rendered it as 19.JakePT 07:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::Also, I'm not a huge fan of the way the rounded corner doesn't leave a pixel of space, like the rest of the border, but it's not a big issue at all, and I'm counting on no ME3 weapons being 100% 'out of the box'.JakePT 07:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::What about a heavy weapon like the Cain?--Xaero Dumort 09:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Problem solved. I added another div around the light blue one, that cuts the corner off a little shorter than the border, so it maintains the gap all the way around.JakePT 11:29, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome This seriously looks awesome, Jake. I can't wait until we start seeing this in articles. -- Dammej (talk) 01:43, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Glad you like it. Obviously will have to run it by everyone first, but now I'm just waiting for the demo, to make sure the most important bits of weapon functionality are covered.JakePT 03:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, im just wondering if it would be better to give raw numerical data like with ME2 weapons, instead of a copy paste of how it already looks in the game.swn32 00:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::No because that information is sourced, and it changes depending on level weapon, mod, and a number of other factors. Lancer1289 00:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::That was the case even with Mass effect 2. You can see the actual values using the coalesced editor. And why does level or mods matter when the information that will be shown are just base stats. As of now these bars don't give sufficient information to do any reasonable weapon comparisons. The wiki doesn't provide any information that we can't already get from the game so what's the point?swn32 05:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Leveling up Is it possible to rig this up so that we can have indicators on the bars which show where the stats of the gun are for each level? Tanooki1432 21:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :No. It was decided when the template was designed that this would be infeasible given the relative size of the template and the complexity of integrating additional stats. As it is, the template is intended to display only the most basic stats for each weapon. I'd say this is sufficient given that upgrading and modding weapons is wholly optional. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:44, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::In that case, should we at least include upgrade costs? Tanooki1432 19:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Not here. A seperate article for that terminal is probably best. Lancer1289 19:31, March 27, 2012 (UTC)